Idiota
Idiota Área Datas Houaiss: século XV Origem Grego: idiótes (ἰδιώτης), idiótou (ἰδιώτου), idios (ἴδιος). Outras variações: ἰδιώτην (idió̱ti̱n), ἰδιώταις (idió̱tais) Aurélio: Do gr. idiótes, ‘homem privado (em oposição a homem de Estado)’; ‘ignorante em algum ofício’; ‘homem sem educação’, ‘ignorante’, pelo lat. idiota. Houaiss: gr. idiótes,ou, ‘indivíduo particular (em oposição a homem do Estado), cidadão plebeu, ignorante, sem educação'; pelo lat. idiota,ae 'pessoa sem instrução, ignorante, tolo' Origem Da Palavra - Site de Etimologia idiota Em Grego, idios significava “pessoal, privado”. Idiotes queria dizer “indivíduo privado”, no sentido de que ele não exercia um oficio público. A partir daí a palavra passou a ter o sentido de “homem comum” – ou seja, sem especial distinção – e depois começou a indicar “sujeito ignorante, de pouca inteligência e pouca valia”, pois não era capacitado para ter cargo oficial. Do Grego esta palavra passou ao Latim como idiota, tal como é hoje usada em Português e Espanhol. Aparentada com idiota está idiossincrasia.Esta é composta de idios com synkrasis, que significava, originalmente, “mistura”. Idiossincrasia veio a significar “mistura de características pessoais, temperamento”. Também aqui encontramos idioma, “a maneira própria de uma nação falar”. Há muito derivados de idios usados atualmente na área científica, como: Idiócero – um tipo de inseto, de idios mais keras, “chifre”. Idiociclófano – um cristal que apresenta reflexos coloridos em anel, de idios mais kyklos, “círculo” mais phaínein, “brilhar, mostrar”. Idiomografia - descrição, estudo da linguagem, de idioma com graphein, “escrever”. Idiólatra – pessoa que adora a si mesma (coisa tão comum…), de idios mais latreúo, “adorar”. Idionomia – é a condição de organizações que seguem leis próprias, de idios e nomos, “lei, regra”. Idiotismo – peculiaridade de determinado idioma. Em Português do Brasil, por exemplo, dizemos “pois sim” quando queremos dizer não, e “pois não” quando queremos dizer sim. Isto é um idiotismo. http://origemdapalavra.com.br/palavras/idiota/ Henry George Liddell, Robert Scott, A Greek-English Lexicon: ἰδιώτης (idió̱ti̱s) ἴδιος (ídios) ἰδι^ώτ-ης , ου, ὁ, (ἴδιος) A.private person, individual, opp. the State, “ξυμφέροντα καὶ πόλεσι καὶ ἰδιώταις” Th.1.124, cf. 3.10, SIG37.3 (Teos, v B.C.), Pl.Smp.185b, X.Vect.4.18, etc.; opp. γένος, SIG1013.6 (Chios, iv B.C.); opp. φατρία, ib.987.28 (ibid., iv B.C.). http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.04.0057%3Aentry%3Di%29diw%2Fths Citações: ἰδιώτης (idió̱ti̱s); ἰδιώτου Platão, República, 578c: 578ξ ὃς ἄν, ἦν δ᾽ ἐγώ, τυραννικὸς ὢν μὴ ἰδιώτην βίον καταβιῷ, ἀλλὰ δυστυχὴς ᾖ καὶ αὐτῷ ὑπό τινος συμφορᾶς ἐκπορισθῇ ὥστε τυράννῳ γενέσθαι. http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus:abo:tlg,0059,030:578c 1 Corinthians 14.16 16 ἐπεὶ ἐὰν εὐλογῇς ἐν πνεύματι, ὁ ἀναπληρῶν τὸν τόπον τοῦ ἰδιώτου πῶς ἐρεῖ τό Ἀμήν ἐπὶ τῇ σῇ εὐχαριστίᾳ; ἐπειδὴ τί λέγεις οὐκ οἶδεν: http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus:abo:tlg,0031,007:14:16 De outra maneira, se tu bendisseres com o espírito, como dirá o que ocupa o lugar de indouto, o Amém, sobre a tua ação de graças, visto que não sabe o que dizes? (1 Coríntios 14:16) De outra forma, se só renderes graças com o espírito, como dirá Amém a tuas ações de graças aquele que ocupar o lugar dos simples? (1 Coríntios 14:16) επει εαν ευλογησης τω πνευματι ο αναπληρων τον τοπον του ιδιωτου πως ερει το αμην επι τη ση ευχαριστια επειδη τι λεγεις ουκ οιδεν (1 Coríntios 14:16) Διοτι εαν δοξολογησης με το πνευμα, εκεινος οστις εχει ταξιν ιδιωτου πως θελει ειπει το αμην εις την ευχαριστιαν σου, μη εξευρων τι λεγεις; (1 Coríntios 14:16) Ceterum si benedixeris in spiritu, qui supplet locum idiotae, quomodo dicet “ Amen! ” super tuam benedictionem, quoniam quid dicas nescit? (1 Coríntios 14:16) Else if thou bless with the spirit, how shall he that filleth the place of the unlearned say the Amen at thy giving of thanks, seeing he knoweth not what thou sayest? (1 Coríntios 14:16) ἴδιος (ídios) Aristotle, Metaphysics book 7, section 1038b: ... ὁτιοῦν τῶν καθόλου λεγομένων. πρῶτον μὲν γὰρ οὐσία ἑκάστου ἡ ἴδιος ἑκάστῳ, ἣ οὐχ ὑπάρχει ἄλλῳ, τὸ δὲ καθόλου κοινόν: Aristotle, Nicomachean Ethics (ed. J. Bywater) bekker page 1147b: ... ὁ αὐτὸς λόγος καὶ περὶ οἰνωμένου καὶ καθεύδοντος καὶ οὐκ ἴδιος τούτου τοῦ πάθους, ὃν δεῖ παρὰ τῶν φυσιολόγων ἀκούειν. Aristotle, Politics book 2, section 1274b: ... δὲ καὶ Πιττακὸς νόμων δημιουργὸς ἀλλ᾽ οὐ πολιτείας: νόμος δ᾽ ἴδιος αὐτοῦ τὸ τοὺς μεθύοντας, ἄν τι πταίσωσι, πλείω ζημίαν http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/searchresults?q=i%29%2Fdios&target=greek História Dicionários e Enciclopédias Dicionários Aurélio [Do gr. idiótes, ‘homem privado (em oposição a homem de Estado)’; ‘ignorante em algum ofício’; ‘homem sem educação’, ‘ignorante’, pelo lat. idiota.] Adjetivo de dois gêneros. * 1. Pouco inteligente; estúpido, ignorante, imbecil. * 2. V. tolo (1 a 3). * 3. Pretensioso, afetado. * 4. Psiq. Que sofre de idiotia (2). * 5. P. ext. Próprio de idiota; estúpido, amalucado, imbecil: sorriso idiota; pensamento idiota; “A um canto, a barba crescida, um ar idiota, a fisionomia parada, .... seu Rafael parecia não enxergar o povo que invadia a sua casa” (Cordeiro de Andrade, Anjo Negro, p. 112). Substantivo de dois gêneros. * 6. Pessoa idiota. V. tolo (8). * 7. Psiq. Indivíduo que sofre de idiotia (2). Houaiss idiota Datação: sXV adjetivo de dois gêneros e substantivo de dois gêneros * 1 diz-se de ou pessoa que carece de inteligência, de discernimento; tolo, ignorante, estúpido * 2 diz-se de ou pessoa pretensiosa, vaidosa, tola * 3 Rubrica: psiquiatria. diz-se de ou pessoa afetada por idiotia adjetivo de dois gêneros * 4 que denota falta de inteligência, de discernimento; parado, estúpido, imbecilizado Ex.: no seu rosto, havia uma expressão i. * 5 que não tem valor, sem interesse, sem sentido Exs.: um livro i. uma vida i. um trabalho i. Etimologia: gr. idiótes,ou, ‘indivíduo particular (em oposição a homem do Estado), cidadão plebeu, ignorante, sem educação'; pelo lat. idiota,ae 'pessoa sem instrução, ignorante, tolo' Sinônimos: ver sinonímia de maluco e tolo Priberam idiota |ó| (grego idiotês, -ou, pessoa privada, indivíduo, homem comum, plebeu, leigo numa profissão, ignorante) adj. 2 g. s. 2 g. * 1. Que ou quem se mostra incapaz de coordenar ideias. = ESTÚPIDO, IMBECIL, PARVO, PATETA * 2. Que ou quem denota estupidez. = ESTÚPIDO, IMBECIL, PARVO, PATETA * 3. Que ou quem apresenta idiotia. http://www.priberam.pt/dlpo/dlpo.aspx?pal=idiota Wikcionário Adjetivo i.di.o.ta, comum aos dois gêneros * 1. (pejorativo) que diz ou faz bobagens * 2. (pejorativo) que possui caráter simplório Substantivo i.di.o.ta, comum aos dois gêneros * 1. (pejorativo) indivíduo destituído de inteligência * 2. (pejorativo) aquele que faz idiotices * 3. (psicologia) indivíduo que sofre de idiotia Sinônimos De 1: burro, estúpido, ignorante De 2: (Brasil) boboca, (Brasil) bocó, bobo, estroso, estulto, imbecil, lerdo, lorpa, maluco, néscio, otário, pacóvio, palerma, parvo, paspalhão, pateta, tolo Termos derivados * idiotia * idiotice Etimologia Do latim idiota, originado do grego antigo ἴδιώτης (idhiótis) , "um cidadão privado, individual", derivado de ἴδιος (ídhios) , "privado". Usado depreciativamente na antiga Atenas para se referir a quem se apartasse da vida pública. Datação: século XV http://pt.wiktionary.org/wiki/idiota Dicionário online de português Significado de Idiota adj. Diz-se da pessoa desprovida de inteligência. Diz-se da pessoa com excesso de pretensão ou vaidade; tolo. Que pode significar ou caracterizar ausência de inteligência; falta de discernimento; estúpido. Que não possui sentido ou valor; desinteressante. Psiquiatria. Diz-se da pessoa acometida por idiotia. s.m. e s.f. Pessoa desprovida de inteligência; aquele ou aquela que não possui discernimento ou demonstra grande pretensão; ignorante. (Etm. do grego: idiotes) Sinônimo de idiota: burro, estulto, estúpido, ignorante, imbecil, inepto, lerdaço, néscio, palerma, parvo, pateta e tolo Antônimo de idiota: ajuizado Definição de Idiota Classe gramatical de idiota: Substantivo feminino, Substantivo masculino e Adjetivo Separação das sílabas de idiota: i-di-o-ta http://www.dicio.com.br/idiota/ Enciclopédias Barsa eletrônica Wikipédia Outros idiomas do adjetivo - Africâner: dom - Albanês: marrë - Alemão: albern, dumm - Aragonês: idiota - Asturiano: idiota, tolu, fatu - Catalão: idiota, beneit, estult, estúpid, neci, nici, toix - Checo: hloupý, blbý - Dinamarquês: dum - Espanhol: zote, estólido - Esperanto: idiota, stulta - Finlandês: tyhmä - Finlandês: idiot, ignare, ignorant, stupide - Feroês: tápuligur - Húngaro: buta - Ido: idiota - Indonésio: bebal - Inglês: idiotic, halfwit, addled, dull, foolish, sheepish, silly, stupid - Italiano: ignorante, sciocco, stupido - Latim: bardus, blennus, stultus - Holandês/Neerlandês: bot, dom, onbenullig, schaapachtig, stom, zwakhoofdig - Papiamento: bobo, bubè, chambòn, sokete - Polonês: głupi - Russo: глупый (glupýy) - Surinamês: don - Sueco: dum - Turco: ahmak, akılsız - Valenciano: idiota Do substantivo em uso pejorativo: - Alemão: Idiot m., Idiotin f. - Aragonês: idiota - Asturiano: idiota - Basco: ergel - Catalão: idiota - Checo: blbec, debil - Chinês: 傻子 (shǎzi), 蠢貨/蠢货 (chǔn huò) - Coreano: 백치 (baekchi) - Croata: idiot - Dinamarquês: idiot, tosse - Eslovaco: idiot m. - Espanhol: idiota m. / f. - Esperanto: idioto - Estoniano: idioot - Finlandês: idiootti - Francês: idiot m., crétin, imbécile, sot - Frísio: idioat - Gaélico Escocês: amadan, òinseach - Galego: idiota - Grego: ηλίθιος (ilíthios) - Hebraico: אידיוט (he) (idiot) - Holandês/Neerlandês: idioot m. - Húngaro: idióta - Ido: idioto - Iídiche: אידיאָט (yi) (idiot) - Inglês: idiot - Interlíngua: idiota - Irlandês: amadán, eejit - Islandês: hálviti, asni, grasasni, skynskiptingur - Italiano: idiota - Japonês: 馬鹿 (ばか, baka) - Latim: idiota m. - Norueguês: idiot - Papiamento: idiot - Polonês: idiota m. / f. - Romeno: idiot - Russo: идиот (idiót) m. - Suaíli: mjinga - Sueco: idiot c., fåne - Turco: salak, allahlık - Valenciano: idiota Do substantivo no sentido psiquiátrico: - Asturiano: idiota - Checo: idiot - Espanhol: idiota - Grego: ιδιώτης (idhiótis), μικρόνους (mikrónus) - Inglês: idiot http://pt.wiktionary.org/wiki/idiota Contribuições/Relevância Números/Estatísticas Polêmicas registradas Obras Citações Internet POLÍTICA: PARA NÃO SER IDIOTA ... a palavra "idiota" vem do grego e significa "aquele que só vive a vida privada, que recusa a política, que diz não à política" http://www.papirus.com.br/menu.aspx?id=801&menu=sala Wikipédia Outros sites http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.04.0057%3Aentry%3Di%29diw%2Fths http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.04.0057%3Aentry%3Di%29%2Fdios Assuntos relacionados Dicionários e enciclopédias on line Mídia/Notícias Outras informações Reflexões/Questões em aberto Referências Notas Voltar Voltar para Palavras e seus significados